Group-III-nitride laser diode (LD)-based solid-state lighting devices are well known, are relatively droop-free compared to other light-emitting diodes (LEDs), and are energy-efficient compared to that of the traditional incandescent and fluorescent white light systems. The YAG:Ce3+ phosphor used in LD-based solid-state lighting, however, is limited by rapid degradation leading to reduction in efficiency and poor performance. As a result, a need remains for an alternate architecture capable of sustaining high temperature, high power density, while being intensity- and bandwidth-tunable for high color-quality.
In considering the development of next generation lighting and communication applications, a major goal includes robust and efficient hybrid devices and systems capable of both white light generation and high speed optical wireless communications (OWC).